Soldier's Peak (quest)
Walkthrough Courtyard and Keep Walk up the hill to your left and select the statue to get the Ancient History quest. When walking back down you will be attacked by 3 waves of Dead Wardens, be advised that ice moves will heal them. Enter the keep on the first floor and kill the 2 Lesser Rage Demons and an Arcane Warrior in the Mess Hall. There are 4 enemies in the Barracks, as well as some items and a chest in the kitchen. The library has demons and an Archivist. Kill them and select the Archivist Book for a cutscene, then proceed to the second floor. Entering the Great Hall Before entering the great hall (big room with four purple summoning circles on the floor), buff your characters and prepare for a tough fight. A Rage Demon will show up, along with four undead warden in each summoning circle. The undead will heal the Rage Demon, so it's best to get rid of them first. Alternatively you may cast Curse of Mortality on the Rage Demon to prevent it from healing. After you kill the first wave and have reduced the demon's health to some point, another four undead wardens will show up, as well as 2 Greater Rage Demons. Kill them all and continue attacking the Rage Demon, then watch the cutscene that follows. Now you have two choices: Kill Sophie and side with Avernus; or side with Sophie and kill Avernus. Meeting Sophie Dryden Kill the undead in the courtyard and enter the castle to watch a cutscene. Make your way to the second floor Commander's Quarters to encounter Commander Sophia Dryden, who's possessed by a demon. You can choose to free the demon, which means going into the Mage's tower and destroying Avernus. Or you may choose to kill the demon to get the Warden Commander Armor, Warden Commander Gloves, Warden Commander Boots, and Flame Coating. If you choose to kill the demon now, you will have to fight the possessed Sophie Dryden and four warden skeletons. Alternatively, you can choose to aid the demon by freeing the magical barrier that keeps it in Soldier's Peak. If you do so, you may persuade it to tell you the secrets of Sophie Dryden or to give you a personal reward. If it agrees, it will promise to reveal Sophie's secrets after you have slain Avernus. Meeting Avernus Once you have either killed or sided with Sophie, continue onto the bridge, past the Dead Wardens, Skeleton Archers and the traps, and enter Avernus' tower. Make your way to the lab and read the journal for a cutscene that tells you about the terrible experiments Avernus has been conducting on fellow wardens. Unless you morally oppose dark magic, drink from the bottle to gain two Power of Blood skills. Enter the door and talk to Avernus to get a complete understanding of what's going on. If you killed Sophie, tell Avernus that you want some answers, then persuade him that his experiments are wrong, and he will ask for you to help seal the veil before accepting your judgment for his failures. Choose to aid Avernus, and then follow him to the Great Hall. Alternatively, if you agreed to help Sophie, the Warden will be given a choice to attack Avernus. He is a Blood Mage and has an affinity for casting fireballs. If you choose to attack him, you will have to deal with him, three paralysis traps, and a few undead skeletons. Crisis If you have not slain the demon, nor Avernus, they will cross paths in the hallways outside of Sophie's office. Avernus will ask for your aid and you must choose to fight alongside Avernus or the possessed Sophie Dryden. Whoever you choose to aid will take no damage during this fight and cannot be killed. Sealing the Veil Eventually, whomever you sided with, Avernus or the possessed Sophie Dryden, will attempt to seal the veil. They will stand in each summoning circle in turn, during which time demons will appear and attack your party, one wave per circle for a total of four waves. There is a small window of peace between each wave, so save and heal. Eventually, Desire Demon appears. Once she is killed, the battle is over and the veil is sealed. Post Veil If the Warden sided with Avernus, and persuaded him that the experiments he conducted was wrong, he will yield to your mercy. You can execute him and get the Robes of Avernus,kick him out of the keep to never see him again, or let him continue his research. If the Warden sided with the possessed Sophie Dryden, you may ask for your reward now. If you asked for a personal reward, the demon will reveal the location of a secret stash of 8 in Sophie's office. If you asked for the history behind the rebellion, Sophie will explain it now. Once you have received your reward, you may demand the other. Once this is done, you can let the demon into the world, or fight it to prevent it from leaving. Make sure you recite the Warden's Oath to the painting in the Great Hall. This is the last part of the Ancient History quest you started when you arrived at Soldier's Peak. The painting will yield you Asturian's Stash. You must leave and then return to Soldier's Peak to get the Party Storage Chest and for Levi's shop to be open. Party Reaction If you have Morrigan in your party, persuaded Avernus into mercy and chose that death is his only solution, Morrigan will disapprove. If Zevran is in your group and you choose to deal with Sophia Dryden, you will gain +4 approval from him. However, this seems to depend upon who is in the group - for example, if Sten is there as well, Zevran's approval doesn't change. If Alistair is there, it will - it may be dependent on cut scenes overriding one another (as Sophia will specifically address Sten or Zevran if they are there, but not both of them).